A mobile cellular network is a communication network in which a last link is wireless. Cellular networks are distributed over land areas in which coverage is provided by a number of cells. Each cell is served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, known as a macro cell site or base station. The cell sites are in communication with a mobile cellular core network by way of a backhaul network. The core network is in further communication with one or more other networks, such as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), the Internet, and the like, allowing mobile communications devices to wirelessly access voice and/or data services by way of the macro cell sites.
Wireless links served by the macro cell sites are generally constrained to licensed portions of the radiofrequency spectrum. Depending on locations of the mobile devices, wireless connectivity may be weak or otherwise unavailable. For example, mobile devices operating within buildings can often experience weak signals and/or complete loss of signals to/from the macro cell site. Alternatively or in addition, some cell sites can experience congestion during periods of heavy usage that can result in limited service.
Small cells are relatively low-powered radio access nodes that operate in licensed, and in some instances unlicensed, portions of the radiofrequency spectrum. The small cells generally have a limited range and can operate in an overlapping fashion, within a coverage region of one or more macro cell sites. For example, small cells can be used within buildings to extend coverage and/or improve signal quality. Alternatively or in addition, small cells can be used at locations that experience heavy usage, such as arenas, and the like. Small cell traffic is integrated into a mobile carrier's core network by way of a backhaul network that can include a broadband internet service provider network.